Siempre junto a ti
by Relena-Cagalli
Summary: El dia mas feliz de su vida .. pero q pasará cuando alguien q pensabas muerto regresa a hacerte la vida imposible? descubran q sucede....universo alterno jeje no m maten...
1. Chapter 1

_**SIEMPRE JUNTO A TI**_

_**by: Relena-Cagalli y Seiyu**_

_Había pasado algún tiempo...Creo que fueron 2 años y una chica de largo cabello rubio y un hermoso vestido de encaje se acercaba a una puerta gigante, la suave brisa acariciaba su piel blanca como la leche, mientras pensaba que su prometido la esperaba._

_Una canción comienza a sonar y todos sus amigos se ponían de pie, murmuraban lo bella que se veía._

_Al fondo del gran pasillo adornado con flores se encontraba él... aquel que la había acompañado en su niñez, en su adolescencia y ahora no podía creer que aquel chico de cabellos castaños un día la llevó al lago en la aldea apache y con el brillo de la luna le pidió matrimonio y que en este momento está caminando hacia su destino. _

_Después de que dijeron: "Si Acepto", se besaron tiernamente y regresaron a casa en donde celebrarían el acontecimiento con sus amigos._

_Horo2: ¡Felicidades, hasta que al fin!.., pronto nosotros lo haremos, verdad amor?_

_Claro cariño – dijo Tamao al momento que entrecruzaba sus dedos con, los de él._

_Ren: Hay no sean tan cursis – un poco molesto_

_Pilika: Y nosotros mi amor? – lo miraba como borreguito a medio morir, y como Ren no resiste esa mirada, en seguida lo cursi se le contagió._

_Ren: Mi amor en un año más si?, debes cumplir un año más según la ley de la Dinastía Tao.._

_Después de las protestas de Pilika ( le parecía que la ley de la Dinastía Tao era absurda, no quería esperar más para casarse con Ren) _

_La Fiesta comenzó, entre el baile, Yoh cogió a Anna de la mano y la llevó a su lugar favorito cuando eran niños ( por supuesto estaban en la casa de Yomei)_

_Yoh besó a Anna y…_

_Yoh: Anna, al fin juntos toda la vida.. yo he esperado esto durante años, yo me puse como un loco cuando Hao te llevó lejos de mí... Pero..._

_Anna: El amor que sientes por mí te llenó de fuerzas para rescatarme... lo sé_

_Yoh: Yo creía que tu no me querías... Ya que siempre fuiste fría, pero sabía que algo dentro de ti era cálido, cariñoso y... a la final conocí esa parte tuya – decía mientras la acariciaba en la mejilla._

_Anna: Yoh... Tu crees que si no te quisiera.. No hubiera estado contigo en todo el transcurso de la pelea con Hao?, Yoh, aunque no lo hayas sabido yo lloré por ti( en mi interior por supuesto), pero estaba totalmente preocupada por el amor de mi vida, por el que siempre cuidó _

_Después de aclararse muchas cosas se besaron y regresaron adentro; Luego de unas horas partieron a su luna de miel..._

_Un mes después, con un grito de: "Ya llegamos" entraron a su casa_

_Manta: Hola amigos, como les fue?_

_Yoh y Anna lo miraron y sonrieron: Muy bien, gracias por cuidar la casa Manta- dijo Yoh mientras Anna se retiraba a la habitación, cuando entró..._

_¿?: Hola preciosa, como estás..., gracias por dejarme con el corazón roto._

_Anna: -Muy fría-: Qué demonios quieres shamán de pacotilla, pensé que habías muerto_

_¿?: creíste que no sobreviviría?_

_Anna: LA verdad.. no, pero ahora que te veo lo único que quiero es que te largues de mi vista_

_¿?: Hay, eres tan linda, que te perdono los insultos, eres una belleza cuando te enojas_

_Anna: Deja de decir cursilerías, me vas a empachar con tanto dulce_

_Yoh: ANNA!!- Él sintió una presencia Maligna._

_¿?: Me voy, no quiero que me vea ese tarado_

_Anna: Cuál tarado? Te has visto en el espejo imbécil?, eres un Gusano Hao!_

_En un segundo Hao estaba frente a Anna y Justo cuando Yoh entró corriendo, Hao besó a Anna._

_Yoh enfurecido a mas no poder: Tu?, Pensé que te derroté hace dos años._

_Hao: Si, pero para desgracia tuya una parte de mí permaneció intacta y con mis poderes me pude regenerar._

_Yoh: Esta vez tengo una de las razones más fuertes para eliminarte... BESASTE A MI MUJER!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAL NACIDO!!!- en ese momento hizo la posesión de objetos con la que lo había derrotado antes, pero justo en ese instante Hao saltó de la ventana y dijo_

_Hao: Eres tan diminuto.. Ya veremos quien es el mas fuerte o:p /o:p _

_Yoh Ya no soy el mismo de antes idiota._

_Hao: Pues... eso veremos- luego miró a Anna- Nos veremos Preciosa, gracias por el beso tan rico que me diste ._

_Anna: Augh!!! Que asco, necesito desinfectante para quitarme el olor a perdedor empedernido de ese idiota._

_En ese momento Yoh cogió a su mujer de la cintura y le dijo:_

_Jamás te dejaré sola, y menos ahora que ese gusano ronda por aquí._

_Anna: Yoh, gracias, pero ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme sola...Senki, Goki.. – en un segundo los dos demonios aparecieron – Si ven a Hao por los al rededores de la casa, no tengan piedad con él, sino,- los miraba con unos ojos de tremendo odio - yo convertiré su vida en un infierno._

_Yoh: Amidamaru _

_Amida: Si amo Yoh?_

_Yoh: Sigue a Senki y Goki, vigílalos e igual que ellos no dejes que Hao se acerque a la casa._

_Amida: Si amo – y desapareció_

_Yoh: Bueno vamos a Dormir..._

_Anna lo abrazó por la espalda y dijo: No te preocupes... Tus besos son mejores.. yo te amo a ti, si? Mi corazón te pertenece._

_Yoh la miró con tranquilidad, y se acostaron _

_Los dejamos a ellos un Buen Rato..._

_Mientras tanto en la montaña Ozore..._


	2. Chapter 2

No soy dueña de Shaman King yo solo hago historias, insisto primer fic

Si es universo alterno debí haberlo puesto desde un principio, lo siento errores de principiante porfa no me basureen

Y muchas gracias por ayudarme a mejorar

-cosas q suceden en el momento, expresiones de los personajes-

(pensamientos)

((notas de autora))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La Sacerdotisa Mayor ha muerto- dijo una de las 3 sacerdotizas-Por eso debemos Elegir..- hubo un momento de silencio -A su sucesora.. –Dijo Kino con mucha confianza-y tengo la candidata perfecta.

Te refieres a...Aquella niña que supera los poderes de los espíritus mayores tu pupila no es cierto?

Si, exactamente.

Deberá Pasar la prueba, solo así comprobaremos si es merecedora de este grandioso honor

Estoy segura que lo hará, iré a hablar con ella.- Kino se levanta y mientras camina la segunda sacerdotisa con tono preocupado dice-Ten cuidado, que un poder maligno ronda cerca de ella.- Kino exaltada regresa la mirada hacia las demás-Un poder maligno?? Quién?? -hubo otro momento de incómodo silencio- Es.. la otra mitad del Asakura que es su esposo.--mas preocupada -Qué??, no Puede ser, Hao murió , yo lo vi

Está vivo, así que ve preparada.

En un Bosque oscuro...

Maldito Yoh, Me quitó a la mujer que era el mejor prospecto para mi esposa.

Opacho- se acerca a Hao- (( este niñito no me agrada lo detesto)) Señor Hao, qué es lo que planea hacer?, Opacho puede ayudar??

Pronto lo sabrás, -pone su sonrisita sádica-lo que te puedo decir por ahora es que Yoh se arrepentirá de haberme quitado a mi mujer...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta ahí les dejo no sean malos con los reviews me da terror de q m basureen por eso mismo me daba miedo publicarlo, espero que esté mejor de lo que estaba el anterior

Sayo!


End file.
